Thank You, Sweetheart
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Takes place after "Fool Me Once". I am not great at summaries but this is a Damon & Elena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my first Vampire Diaries FanFic. I have written Gilmore Girls FanFics but it has been a while so hopefully you won't be able to tell I am kind of rusty lol.**

_This takes place after the episode "Fool Me Once". The only change I am making is Bonnie's grandmother didn't died and Elena knows that Katherine is alive. Everything else has happened._

**Chapter 1**

I gave Jeremy some Advil and water then went to my room. I took my cell phone out and called a familiar number.

"Hello." Stefan said.

"Hey how is he?"

"He will be OK, let me call you tomorrow."

"OK" I answered.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes then decided to write a little in my diary since there was no way I would be able to fall asleep yet.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't even put into words how I felt for Damon when we found out Katherine was not in the tomb. I know everyone sees him as some monster but it is the worst kind of pain to loose someone you love…and then to find out that they have been alive all this time and just never bothered to find you….I just felt so bad for him tonight. It pained me so much just to look into his eyes. I just hope he doesn't decide to go look for her. Besides the fact that I don't think I could bare to see him in any more pain once she rejects him….I would miss him._

I fell asleep much quicker than I thought, guess I am getting used to all these unusual things. I woke up at 3:14 AM. I had the worst dream…I couldn't remember the details but Damon left to find Katherine he was angry at her, they fought and she killed him. I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. I could not calm down so I ran to my dresser and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, ran downstairs grabbed the car keys and drove.

I jumped out of my car and ran up to the door. I started knocking, well maybe banging on the door. Damon answered saying nothing.

"Hi Damon, can I come in?"

"Stefan isn't here."

"I am actually here to see you, please?"

"Fine."

Damon walked away from the door and I followed him to the living room. He sat down on the far side of the couch and was just staring into space. I sat next to him, holding my hands in my lap still breathing a little heavy.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out visiting?" Damon finally said.

"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were doing OK."

I debated on reaching out and touching his hand or something to comfort him, but decided against it.

"Look Damon I know there isn't anything I can say to…"

"She didn't even look for me! HOW COULD SHE NOT EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK FOR ME?" Damon screamed the last part while standing and throwing the lamp against the wall.

I am not sure if I made a noise or just looked terrified but Damon looked at me and said "Sorry." That took me back for a minute, Damon Salvatore apologizing for scaring someone. Damon sat back down, again staring off and said "Thank you for your help."

This time without thinking I reached for Damon's hand and laid my head against his shoulder.

"I am here for you Damon."

**I know this is a very short chapter. I am trying to get back into the whole flow here. I actually have chapter 2 all done I am just going back over it and making sure it is the way I want it.**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone just wanted to note this but anything in italics is what Elena is thinking or when she is writing in her diary…just wanted to be sure everyone knew.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up and noticed I wasn't in my bed. I sat up and looked around. It looked similar to Stefan's room but not exact. I figured out quickly it must be Damon's room. Just then Damon walked in with a coffee cup in hand.

"Well good morning." Damon said. He sounded a little better but no way near himself. "Don't worry I slept in that chair" He said pointing to the chair next to the bed.

"No, yea that's fine." I said a little confused. I sat up more and leaned against the headboard. "Crap! Stefan." I said looking a little less comfortable.

"Yea he came home last night, wasn't too happy you were sleeping in my bed but you looked comfortable, and you were probably very tired so I wouldn't let him move you." He gave a smirk but it wasn't as natural as it usually was. "He isn't here now though, he went to talk with Anna and Pearl."

I took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks." I said holding up the coffee. "And thanks for letting me use your bed. So how are you doing this morning?"

"Honestly not all that great. I am actually leaving tonight." He walked over towards the bookshelf.

"What!? Where are you going?!!'

"To find Katherine." He said like it was obvious.

"No Damon you can't please." I started to breath heavy again.

Damon walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Why are you gonna miss me?"

"Damon look last night I woke up from a bad dream right before I came over here. I had a dream that you went to find her and she killed you."

All of the sudden there was a huge bang downstairs. I jumped and grabbed onto Damon.

"Elena, do not move…stay right here." Damon said very sternly

Damon was gone for about 20 minutes there was a lot of noise coming from downstairs and I was getting nervous. When I heard the door opening I was practically in tears but calmed down once I saw it was Damon.

"Oh my god Damon are you OK?" Damon walked in stumbling

"I didn't kill him."

"Kill who? What are you talking about? Come sit down."

"I think someone else may have gotten out of that tomb."

"But how…"

"The blood…son of a…I left the package of blood I brought for Katherine in the tomb. Anyway he isn't dead just really hurt he will have to feed. " Damon looked like he was in so much pain.

"Damon are you OK? You don't look good. Should I find Stefan?"

"No, I just need to feed and I will be OK."

"OK well fine OK ."

"Elena what are you babbling about."

I laid down on the bed and arched my back so my neck was fully extended.

"Elena what…"

"Damon you have to feed and you are too weak to have to go find some…." Just the thought of blood was making me a little sick. "Just do it Damon." I closed my eyes tight and probably looked terrified.

Damon came close and leaned in next to my ear. I held my breath. "Elena, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Damon please, I want you to."

Again whispering in my ear he said "I need you to relax, it won't hurt as much if you just relax your body for me."

I did what he said, I loosened up my body and relaxed my muscles. Damon leaned down to my neck kissed it gently and bit. It was weirdly incredible. It is hard to explain but it was like I was in another world…it relaxed me even more than I was already. Damon licked the excess blood from my neck gave me another gentle kiss right where he bit and said "Thank you sweetheart." I just laid there. "WOW! That was like….well not what I imagined." Damon smirked….a real smirk. "I feel like I just had an orgasm…not that I even know what that feels like but wow! Is this normal?"

"For some people."

"So, are you OK now?" I asked still laying down.

"Yes. Fine. Thank you again. But am sure Stefan will kill me later for what I just did."

_Oh yea Stefan….how could I just forget him even for just a few minutes. _"Maybe we could just keep this between you and me? I mean I don't want him to be angry with you."

"Sure but you're going to have to hide that." He said pointing to the bite. "I bit low enough where just your hair should cover it…but you may want to invest in some turtlenecks. So, look I don't know what that guy wanted but make sure you don't invite anyone into your house until I take care of it."

I heard my phone began ring. I looked around for my purse and Damon grabbed it and was back on the edge of the bed in a second.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena."

"Oh hi Stefan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I will be out of town for a few days. Anna and Pearl need some help with a few things so I said I would go with them. I should be back in less than a week."

"OK."

"I will call you later to let you know exactly where I am."

After my very uncomfortable phone call with Stefan I threw my phone back in my purse and swung my legs to the side of the bed to get up.

"Well I guess I should get home."

"OK. So Stefan is gonna be gone for the week." He didn't wait for me to answer. "Here." He handed me a piece of paper. "It's my cell number, call if anyone you don't know comes to your door."

"Thanks"

"And try not to go out wondering around at 3AM."

"Look Damon about before….are you still planning on leaving."

He was silent for a little while.

"Not while there is some vampire running around town and my little brother is off on a field trip."

"Just promise you will say goodbye before you leave."

"Promise."

I looked down at my feet to break his gaze. "So are you sure it was someone from the tomb?"

"Pretty sure, he was dressed from that time so…"

"So that means that Bonnie and her grandmother couldn't put the seal back up?" I started getting nervous and I think Damon could hear it in my voice.

"Don't over react. You will be safe at home as long as you, your brother and aunt don't invite in any strangers."

"Well call me if you find out anything….and………be careful, please."_!_

I walked to my car and drove home. Aunt Jenna as out and Jeremy was in his room listening to music. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

**I hope you are enjoying this story! Please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheElegantFaerie**** - I agree I hate that they are on break for 6 weeks…that is actually why I started writing this…plus I think I read all the Damon/Elena fanfictions lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews….I am ****so**** glad you are liking the story!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

After my shower I decided to call Stefan back. I thought the conversation earlier was really weird and even though he didn't seem to notice I thought I should try to explain…well explain some of it. His phone rang 4 times and then his voicemail picked up.

"Hi Stefan, it is Elena. So earlier I think I must have been in shock or something because I didn't tell you about the visitor from before. Long story short Damon thinks someone escaped the tomb. Damon hurt him pretty badly but didn't kill him. Please don't worry Damon is looking for the guy and I am safe if I stay in my house. Talk to you soon."

I hung up my phone and put it on my night stand. _Hopefully Stefan won't worry. He should know I will be safe with Damon here._

I heard a car door slam. Aunt Jenna was home. _Great I hope she isn't too mad about me not coming home last night._

"Elena!"

I rolled my eyes and dragged myself down the stairs. I was trying to quickly think of a reason that would have made me leave in the middle of the night and then stay until late this morning.

"Hi Aunt Jenna."

"Elena, where the hell were you last night? Jeremy said that you were home when he went to bed at midnight last night. And when I got up at 5 AM you were gone."

"I am sorry Aunt Jenna, Bonnie called really early this morning and she needed me to come over. I should have left a note but I was in a rush. I am sorry I promise it won't happen again."

"Elena, I am not strict with you or your brother, I just ask for some curtisy, and please don't make it a habit about leaving in the middle of the night….its dangerous."

"Speaking of dangerous, I wanted to mention to you and Jeremy that I head on the news about some prisoner escaped so they are telling people not to let anyone in their houses."

"See Elena this is what I mean. You need to be more careful."

"I promise I will be, make sure you tell Jeremy if you see him first."

* * *

11:46 PM was what my alarm clock said. I was lying in bed trying to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day. Any normal person would probably be scared to death that there was some 100 year old creature that just escaped a tomb running around town hungry for blood…but me I was thinking about Damon and the amazing experience we shared. I never thought I would consider someone sucking my blood an amazing experience but….

I turned on my side and noticed a figure standing in front of my window. I was just about to scream when someone covered my mouth.

"Damon, what the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. Just checking up on you that's all."

"Well next time can you make some more noise…or you know maybe knock?"

Damon ignored me and sat on the end of my bed. "Anyone come by here today?"

"No, and I told my aunt and Jeremy that some prisoner escaped and not to let anyone in the house. I also called Stefan to tell him about the vampire, he didn't answer so I left him a message. I am assuming you haven't found anything."

"No." Damon looked down at his hands like he was embarrassed he hasn't killed the bastard yet. "But I went to the tomb and it was open so I burned them all. I am going to look around town tonight. If he hasn't fed yet he will have to tonight.

I suddenly felt cold and scared I grabbed my blanket and pulled it up closer.

"You're safe here so try not to worry." Damon said.

Damon got up kissed the top of my head and left before I could even say anything.

I almost hated myself for even thinking about the innocent kiss on the top of my head. I mean it is the most innocent place to kiss someone, he meant nothing by it aside from comforting me. I grabbed my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an interesting day. Damon and I… well it felt as if we connected in a way Stefan and I haven't. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he took some of my blood but the connection I feel with him is incredible and o be honest a little scary. I am not sure it is right to feel so "connected" to my boyfriend's brother. Especially when they had a huge fight over a girl who looked exactly like me. I mean not that Damon would even be feeling anything, he is so focused on Katherine and now the vampire that escaped the tomb…he probably has no time to even…Uh I just feel so wrong for even putting this in writing._

I closed my diary and put it on my night stand. 12:29 AM is what my alarm said. I layed down and closed my eyes and the first thing I saw was Damon's eyes. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and began typing a text message. Just wanted to tell you to be careful…forgot to mention it while you were here I went through my contacts and selected Damon then hit send. A few seconds later my phone beeped. I hit the read button. sweet dreams It made me smile. I put my phone back on the nightstand and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning at 8:45 AM. Luckily it was Saturday so I didn't have much planned. I checked my phone and I had a missed call and a voicemail. _Wow must have been really out if I didn't wake up to my phone ringing_.

"Hi Elena it is Stefan, sorry I am calling so early I just remembered it is Saturday and you are probably still sleeping. Anyway please be extra careful and call Damon if you need anything. Tell him I will call him later to talk to him about this. Call you soon."

I started typing a text good morning...stefan left me a message….said he would call you later then sent it to Damon. A few seconds later… just talked to him….call me after you eat, I'll escort you back here ;)

It made me smile that he knew what I was doing….even if he was just taking a guess.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So just a quick A/N since symbols are not showing up after I upload my document I will be putting any text messages in italics along with Elena's diary entries and anytime Elena says something in her head. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

I made myself some eggs and toast then grabbed my phone and called Damon.

"Hello Miss Gilbert" Damon answered on the first ring.

"Hey Damon, I just finished breakfast so you can come by anytime…."

I turned around and Damon was standing there.

"Was that quick enough for you miss?"

"Damon I swear you are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep creeping up on me like that." He gave me his usual smirk.

We took my car back to his place.

"We should probably go up to my room….you know just in case our friend comes back…it will give me more time to get to him before he notices you're here."

"Yea, that's fine."

I walked up the stairs to Damon's room and Damon followed behind me. I automatically went to sit on his bed and then thought maybe I should have chosen one of the three chairs he had in his room. I also noticed him smirk when he saw that I chose the bed and not the chairs.

"So, what did you and Stefan talk about…"

"Well there is a possibility that whoever this vampire is might be after Katherine since she turned most of the vampires that were caught and… she got out. Now if that is true you could be in danger."

"Because I look like her." It was more of a statement then a question. I started to look around the room and started fidgeting around.

"Yea." Damon said looking down."But don't worry I will get him before he even comes near you." Damon sat next to me on the bed and with those beautiful eyes, those eyes that can see right through me, looked into my eyes and said "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

"So, um is Stefan coming back?" I said trying to break the hold he seemed to have on me.

"No." He said clearing his throat and looking away. "I told him he should but he said he made promises to Anna and Pearl….Don't worry Elena I can handle it."

"I know…I know I am safe with you."

Damon lowered his head and put his lips centimeters from my ear I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it gave me a chill and goose bumps all over my body. He whispered "Yes, you are." I could feel a smile in his voice when he said it, almost like he knew the effect he just had on me.

It felt like he stayed like that…close to my ear and neck….for a while but in reality it was only a few seconds. I hate that he made my heart beat faster when he did things like that. And I hated even more that he most likely knew that my heart was beating faster whenever he did those things.

"You should probably sleep; you have been out all night looking for him. I can go back to my place." It came out in an almost whisper. It was as if I couldn't catch my breath to speak in a normal tone.

"I would actually be able to relax better if you were closer by…if you don't mind. There are a lot of books here and in Stefan's room." He said pointing to his enormous book shelf.

"I don't mind."

Slowly I got off the bed and made my way to his bookshelf. I grabbed a book and sat in one of the chairs. Damon layed down on his back above the blankets and closed his eyes. I couldn't help myself look up from the book and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. I don't know if he knew I was staring but either way I couldn't tear my eyes away.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was pretty uneventful. I spent most of the day at Stefan & Damon's house and sat in a chair reading every so often while Damon slept. I say every so often because there were times I just stared at him. I know I sound like a nut case but I couldn't help it. He rode back with me to my house around dinner time and then took off looking for the vampire that escaped. I had dinner with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy…very normal, which is good. I need some normal every once in awhile I guess. Also today I found out that Stefan is still not returning right away…even after hearing about the vampire that escaped the tomb. Not that I need him here I mean I feel 100% safe with Damon looking out for me but still, it is a little weird that he didn't rush back here the minute he thought I was in any danger. On top of all this I am still thinking about Damon taking blood from me yesterday._

I put my diary away, made sure my phone was set to loud volume, and turned out my light.

Apparently I was planning on making it a habit of not being able to sleep. I rolled myself over to look at the time. 2:17AM. _UH! _I let my head fall back onto my pillow. I grabbed my phone and started typing a text message.

'_uh I can't sleep….any news??' _I hit send and put my phone next to my pillow and waited. A few seconds later '_what are you wearing?' _I immediately laughed when I read it and felt a chill up my body. I decided to play along…to an extent and typed back _'what r u wearing?' _I loved being able to 'play' with Damon like this it was fun, took my mind of things and was different than anything with Stefan. Phone when off and I looked at my screen and hit read _'nothing.' _Thank god he wasn't in the room or he would have seen the fourteen shades of red that I turned reading that. Even though he was obviously joking it was hard not to picture. I hit reply and typed _'so your hunting vampires naked…' _Couldn't help but smile while typing that message. He responded with_ 'Are you enjoying that vision?' _I decided not to respond. I didn't want to lie and I definitely didn't want to tell the truth.

I finally fell back asleep with my phone in my hand and thoughts in my head that probably shouldn't have been there.

* * *

The next morning dragged by. I didn't hear from Damon at all which I thought was a little strange but I decided to just sit around relax since I hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple nights.

* * *

I was on my own for dinner. Aunt Jenna was away for a few days with some friends and Jeremy was at a friend's house. I decided to just make a frozen pizza and watch some movies until I got tired enough to go to bed.

I finished the pizza and was in the middle of the 2nd movie it was 9:30PM and I still hadn't heard from Damon since his text last night. I made up my mind that if by 11 I did not hear from him I would text him.

So 11 o'clock came. I went upstairs and into the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and washed my face. I walked into my bedroom, got into my bed and started typing. _'hey stranger anything going on today?' _then hit send. I put my phone on loud and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter MIGHT be up later tonight but most likely it will be up tomorrow. Please review!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy about all the positive feedback I am getting from you guys! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello" I said half asleep.

" I didn't want to give you a heart attack so I am calling you to tell you I am at your window."

I got out of my bed and opened the window to let Damon in.

"Hey." I said as I walked back to my bed. I leaned against the headboard and pulled the blankets over me. "I haven't heard from you all day, is everything OK?"

"I was tracking him and I thought he was leaving town but no such luck. He must know someone is following him and he was trying to lose me. Sorry I didn't call to let you know but when I track someone I have to have total concentration."

_Wow Damon was apologizing for not calling, I knew he cared._ "So he is back in town."

"Yea." He said. He sat on my bed and started looking into my eyes. "You never answered my text message last night."

"Oh… I fell asleep." _If that wasn't an obvious lie I don't know what is. _"I see you are fully clothed tonight."

"That could change." He said with a smirk.

Involuntary I smiled and looked down at the blankets below me. "So what is the plan now, have you been running around all last night and today?"

"Yea, I was thinking of sleeping tonight but I don't like to sleep when you aren't close by. So, that brings me to the reason of my late visit….Do you mind sleeping over at my place tonight?"

"Well you could just stay here?"

"Elena, I have been running around for about 24 hours…I need a bed."

"Fine. Let me go write my aunt a note."

I went downstairs and scribbled down a lie on a piece of paper and put it on the kitchen table. I grabbed my keys and followed Damon out to my car.

We both walked up the stairs. Damon took off his shirt and before I knew it had on flannel pajama bottoms. I started giggling.

"What is so funny?"

"I just never pictured you in pajama bottoms."

Damon came up to me and whispered into my ear. "So what do you picture me in?" again giving me goose bumps over every square inch of my body. Damon walked over to his bed, got in and pulled the blankets over him.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Elena." Damon said lifting one eyebrow and giving me a smirk. "It is a King size bed I think we can manage to share without even touching a hair on the other person. If you are all the way in Stefan's room…well it is too far if he comes."

I didn't argue….I climbed into the bed and turned facing away from Damon.

"Sweet dreams Elena." Damon turned off the light.

After a few minutes, I am not sure what came over me but I felt I had to turn around. I moved very carefully as to not wake Damon. He had one arm under his head and the other at his side. His lips were parted slightly and he looked so relaxed…so much more relaxed then yesterday when he slept.

"Elena, did you want something?"

I literally jumped and grabbed my chest.

"Oh my god Damon! I thought you were sleeping." I lightly slapped him on his arm….not like he even felt it.

"You wake me up and I get slapped."

"How in the world did I wake you, I am just lying here."

Damon leaned over and whispered to me "I can feel your eyes on me."

"Damon can I be honest with you." I started moving a little closer like I should be whispering this, like it was a secret just between the two of us. I didn't wait for him to respond I just continued. "I have been thinking about the other day a lot, when you took blood from me."

"See this is why I didn't want to do it. You regret it. You will go and run to Stefan and then I will have to deal with him."

"I don't regret it." For some reason I reached out my hand to his face and moved his head so he was looking me in the eyes. "And I will not tell Stefan."

"I don't understand."

"Damon, I have been thinking about it because it was incredible" I let myself fall back onto his bed and closed my eyes imagining what it felt like all over again. "Would you ever…ever consider doing it again?" I asked lifting my head up and looking into is gorgeous eyes.

"Let me get this right, you want me to bite you again."

"Don't make fun of me Damon, I feel crazy enough."

"I am not making fun of you Elena, I am just trying to wrap my head around what you are saying."

"So…"

"Look Elena, I think you need to maybe think about what you are saying."

I was pretty much in total shock that he was refusing me. I thought he would jump at the chance to do it. He joked around about doing it all the time. The more I thought about it the more I thought it was probably just a way to piss Stefan off, all the flirting everything. But I don't know it felt different the last couple days, Stefan was gone so for whose benefit was he doing it. I turned myself around and layed back down and closed my eyes.

"Elena." Damon sighed. That was all he said before I could felt him lie down too.

A few minutes passed and I felt Damon move.

"If you really want me to do it, I will." Damon whispered in my ear. "But I need you to be sure."

Damon placed his hand on my stomach and gently rolled me over on my back not moving his hand. I opened my eyes slowly and he was inches from my face.

"Where is your necklace?" He asked me looking at my neck.

"Oh I took it off before I went to bed…I must have forgotten to grab it when we left my house." I said as I touched my neck. Damon layed back down closing his eyes and making a grunting sighing noise. "Damon I know you aren't compelling me. I trust you…it was my idea." I said moving over to wear he collapsed himself on the bed.

"I don't want you to have any doubts Elena."

"I won't I swear." I started get out of bed.

"Where are you going." Damon said out of the bed and in front of me so fast I almost fell back down. "I am going to the bathroom if you must know." Damon started following me. "Really Damon? You're going to follow me to the bathroom." He didn't answer me but he did just that and then walked me back to his room.

I got back into bed sitting up, under the blankets, leaning against the headboard. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What is it Elena?"

I didn't answer him. We both sat on the bed in the same position for about 15 minutes before I finally gave up and layed down but this time facing Damon. I reached out and grabbed one of his hands.

"Damon."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Protecting me. I feel 100% safe with you….so…just….thank you for that.

I tried to pull my hand away but he grabbed a hold of it. He moved to his side so he could stare into my eyes.

"Elena, if you ask me again….I won't say no."

I turned on my side to face him.

"OK. I really don't know how to ask without sounding like a mental patient so will you?" I said smiling. Damon grabbed one of his pillows and gave it to me so I was lying on 3 pillows. "Have you ever done this to someone willing?"

He didn't answer right away. "No, not without compelling them, you will be the first." Of course with that answer he had to flash his famous smirk. He just looked at me for a minute. "Maybe you should take your shirt off." I made a face. "So you won't get blood on it, plus it will give me more room."

I sat up and took my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. I layed back down so I was just in my black and white zebra print bra and my black shorts. Damon slid his finger under the front part of the bra strap and rubbed it up and down. "I like this." He said with a smirk. I took a deep breath.

"Remember relax Elana."

Damon brought his hand up to my face. He rubbed his thumb back and forth on my cheek. He climbed on top of me so he was on his knees straddling me, still keeping his hand on the side of my face. He lowered his head and kissed my neck 3 times before he bit.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys glad you enjoyed the last chapter! It was really fun to write! So here is chapter #6 hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

I could feel Damon's warm breath on my neck as he took my blood. Slowly I begin feeling him straightening out his legs so he was lying on top of me. I am not sure how he was supporting his weight but he was not crushing me so he had to of been holding himself up somehow. The sensation of Damon taking my blood was even greater this time. Maybe because I have been craving this feeling for that last couple days or maybe because Damon was purposely making it better; either way it was amazing. Damon removed his head from my neck and kissed me very close to the corner of my mouth. Before I knew it he was off of me and on his side facing me…still very very close.

"Well..." He said with a smirk.

"Mmmmmm" Was all I was able to say. I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"Now do you think I could sleep?" He said trying to sound annoyed.

I didn't answer I was just smiling. After a few seconds I closed my eyes knowing he can't sleep if I am looking at him. About two minutes went by; I am still smiling with my eyes closed; I open one eye and I see Damon staring at me smiling. Not his usual cocky smirk but a real smile. I reached my hand up to his face and rubbed the corner of his mouth with my thumb. I felt him stiffen as soon as my hand touched him.

"You should smile more often."

Damon turned away from me and laid down. "Goodnight Elena."

I stared at Damon's back for a good two minutes. When I finally realized he wasn't going to turn around I moved my head to the middle of the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. I realized I still had one of his pillows I couldn't help but turn on my side; facing away from Damon; and take a deep breath. My heart was still beating fast from the orgasmic feeling of him taking my blood, and the smell of the pillow took me back to a few minutes ago when he was lying on top of me making me feel incredible. Sleep was something I couldn't even think about I still hadn't come down from the high. I sat up ad swung my legs over the bed.

"Where are you going now? Damon said this time actually sounding annoyed.

"I thought you were sleeping" I said standing at the side of the bed.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I can't sleep I am going to grab a book and read for awhile."

I got out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. I searched all the titles. Some of the books looked like they belonged in a museum or something. I grabbed a book and turned to walk to one of the chairs. When I turned Damon was right in my face.

"God Damon! Really? Why do you always do that?"

"I just love your reaction." He said with a smirk.

"Damon go back to bed. I know you must be tired, and I promise I will be here in the morning for you to scare to death."

Damon lifted his hand to my neck and gently rubbed his bite with his thumb. His touch gave me goose bumps all over my body. I quickly looked down and moved away from him, but I am sure not before he noticed my reaction to his touch.

"Come read in bed."

"Can I really not be more then 2 feet away from you at a time?" I asked still not looking into his eyes.

Damon came closer to me, moved his head down to my ear and whispered "No." He gently put his arm through mine and more gently then I knew he could led me back to the bed. We both got in and under the blankets. Damon laid down facing my direction and I leaned against the headboard and opened the book. My last attempt at reading while Damon slept didn't go so well, and this time went about the same way. After about an hour I closed the book set it on the bed side table and laid down to sleep.

* * *

I started moving and woke up when I noticed I was alone in bed. I quickly sat up, Damon hadn't let me go to the bookshelf alone so it was weird not to see him.

"Well good morning darling." Damon said sitting on the chair right besides the bed.

I looked over at him with my eyes half closed smiling "Uh I must look a mess."

"Actually dear you look quite delicious." Damon said leaning closer to me.

Oddly enough I smiled at the comment. Damon did his little eyebrow thing and gave me a smirk.

"I need a shower." I said pushing myself to the edge of the bed.

"Is that an invitation?"

At that moment the vampire burst threw the door. Damon pulled me behind him and went after him. I felt as if I was going to pass out but I know that would have made it even harder on Damon so I made myself take some kind of control. The vampire bit Damon on his neck and arm. If we weren't caught by surprise then it probably wouldn't have happened. I don't know why Damon didn't hear him come in, did I distract him that much? Damon was now on the ground moving slightly but I could tell he was really hurt.

"Well hello Katherine." The vampire said walking next to me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Damon said in a low growl.

I was horrified. My face was just pale white and my eyes were wide open, I couldn't blink, I couldn't afford to not look for even a second.

"I will be back for you love." The vampire said to me just before he kicked Damon and walked out of the house.

As soon as I regained feeling in my legs I ran over to Damon with tears running down my face.

"Damon! Oh my god! Are you OK?"

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!!! I am working on the next chapter as you read this so it will be up sometime tomorrow!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the great reviews! Two people mentioned they would like to see a shower scene…I am actually writing a shower scene now {Just on the side for fun lol}…it is not really ready for anybody to read and I am not sure where in the story I will put it but it will be in it!!**

**Chapter 7**

I dropped to my knees and brought my hand to up to Damon's face. I lowered my head so I was inches away from him,

"Damon."

"I'll…be…OK Elena." Damon said weakly.

"Damon…you…you need blood."

"Elena, no I will go hunt."

"Damon be series you are I no condition to go and hunt." I said still keeping my face close to his.

"I shouldn't take blood from you again so soon."

Part of me was scared. I knew him taking blood wouldn't hurt. But I was nervous about him taking some after doing it already not too many hours ago. But if it wasn't fate I had no choice I had to do what I could o help him.

"Will I die if you do?" Damon didn't answer. "Damon." I said more sternly. "Will I die if you take some of my blood?"

"No."

"OK that's it decision made. Would it be easier if you used my wrist?"

"Elena." Damon said in obvious pain.

"STOP!" I said I put my wrist in front of his mouth waiting for him to bite.

Damon lifted his right arm up to hold my wrist and pulled it closer to his mouth. He gently gave it a small kiss and bit. It felt different, less...erotic, which given the circumstances I am a horrible person for even thinking about how it is feeling for me. What matters is that Damon gets better. He finished as quickly as possible. When he was done he slowly sat up and looked over at me. I became dizzy; I grabbed my head and let out a small moan. Damon moved behind me and pulled me down against him.

"You will be fine you are just a little dizzy because of all the blood lose in a short amount of time."

I relaxed in Damon's arms and closed my eyes.

* * *

I started to wake up and I could feel Damon's arms around me. I lifted my head up to look at Damon.

"Hey." I said I a soft voice. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half"

"Guess I won't be going to school today." I said lifting my self off him." I am sorry you didn't have to sit here with me for that long."

Damon pulled me back down gently. And put his arms back around me.

"I don't mind. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Well, come on." Damon said as he lightly slapped the side of my leg. "I will make you some breakfast"

I turned to face him. "You are going to cook?"

"Yes." He said lifting one eyebrow and giving me a smirk. "Let's go."

I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. It was probably the first time I have even been in their kitchen. It was big. It had a good size table next to the window with six chairs around it. The counters went along the far wall and there were stools along the counter in the middle.

"So what is for breakfast?" I asked taking a seat at the counter.

Damon didn't answer me he just quickly moved through the kitchen. Back and forth from the stove to the fridge. Within 10 minutes I had a plate in front of me with French toast, eggs, and pancakes on it. Plus a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice.

"Wow Damon it looks delicious." I said picking up my fork. I took a bite of the French toast. "Oh my god, Damon." I said with my mouth still full. "This is delicious. You are an amazing cook."

"I have many talents." Damon said as he sat in the chair next to me.

Damon sat with me the entire time. I finished eating my delicious breakfast. I ate every bite and drank both my milk and OJ.

"So I guess I should head home."

"I really do need a shower."

Damon looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"You never did get to answer my question about that earlier."

"Damon." I said trying hard not to smile.

Damon came with me back to my house and waited for me to get into my house. Jeremy was still at school and Aunt Jenna was not home. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took off my shorts, t-shirt, and bra and got in. The hot water felt so good on my body. I ran my fingers over Damon's bite on my neck and thought about last night. I ran my fingers of the bite on my wrist and thought about this morning. I washed my hair and the rest of my body. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I went into my room and grabbed a pink bra and panties and put them on then threw on some jeans and a dark blue Henley shirt. I grabbed my diary and went to sit on my window seat.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I spent the night at Damon's house. I actually asked him to bite me. He was very hesitant, especially after noticing that I wasn't wearing my vervain necklace but he did it and it was even more incredible than the last time. This morning, just a couple hours ago, the vampire came crashing through Damon's room. Damon got hurt pretty badly but I made him take more of my blood. We also found out for sure that the vampire thinks I am Katherine and he said right to me that he would be back for me. I didn't tell Damon but that made me even more terrified. After the attack and after Damon was better he made me the most amazing breakfast. He has been really showing his sweet side lately and I will most definitely miss him if he decides to go after Katherine after this whole vampire thing is over_……._I really hope he doesn't leave._

I closed my diary and threw it on my bed. I pulled my legs up to my chest and just stared out my window, wondering what Damon was doing at that moment.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi everyone….so someone mentioned in their review that the vampire shouldn't have been able to enter the Salvatore place since he wasn't invited in…I am sorry if this is true…I always thought they couldn't enter a house where a human dwells but if I was wrong I am sorry for that confusion. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 8**

It was about 3 PM so I decided to call Bonnie since it has been a few days since we spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie."

"Elena, hey. Why weren't you in school today? Is everything OK?"

"Yea, well no not really. Actually it really isn't as simple as yes or no."

"OK Elena, what is up you are making me nervous."

"Well there is a vampire that escaped the tomb and well… he thinks I am Katherine. Stefan is out of town…something about helping Anna and Pearl not really sure on the details there, so Damon has been running after this vampire. He attacked Damon twice already, once this morning and I had to give him some of my blood to heel him, he was pretty badly hurt."

"Oh my god Elena!"

"Yea I know it has been a crazy few days."

"You gave Damon your blood!?!?"

"Bonnie. Of course. He was hurt badly trying to protect me. I had no choice."

"But Elena it's Damon. I mean what will Stefan say?"

"Well…I decided not to tell him about the giving Damon blood thing. He will just get angry at Damon for no reason. It is not even like Damon wanted to take my blood I had to practically force him."

"Really?"

"Yea, he has been pretty… sweet lately. He made me an amazing breakfast this morning."

"Damon cooked for you?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yes….it was delicious!"

"So where is Damon now?"

"He is running around town trying to find the vampire. But I just wanted to let you know what was going on so you don't invite anyone into your house that you don't know. Although I am pretty sure he is just after me, he does have to feed and…" I said trailing off. "Just be careful."

"Well thanks for calling. And Elena please be careful not just with the crazy vampire that thinks you are Katherine, but with Damon. He may be acting all kind and sweet now but that doesn't change what he has done in the past."

"I know Bonnie. But please don't worry. I can tell he truly wants to protect me."

"OK Elena if you say so. Call me when you find out anything."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I had just finished dinner…alone again. Aunt Jenna was away with two of her girlfriends for a few days at a spa and Jeremy was of course out. I hated being home alone at night even though I knew the vampire couldn't get to me here unless I invited him in. I sat on the living room couch flipping through the channels…nothing really looked interesting enough to take my mind away from reality even for just a few minutes.

I grabbed my phone from the spot on the couch next to me and opened up a new text message. I wanted to text him but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to bother him with something stupid like 'any news' if there was I am sure I would be his first call. So instead of typing I stared at the tiny blank screen for about 15 minutes. I gave up trying to think of something to say and just typed. _'don't want to bother you…but I am bored being stuck in the house alone all day.' _I selected Damon's name and hit send. Unlike every other time he texted me a few minutes passed before my phone buzzed with a new message. _'do you want some company?'_ I hit reply and typed. _'yes.' _A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. I got up off the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey."

"Elena you should really ask who it is before you answer." Damon said as he walked into the house. "There are people that don't need to be invited in who will hurt you out there."

I rolled my eyes and followed Damon over to the couch. Despite the fact that I was just as safe inside my house before, I felt safer the moment he walked through the door.

"Sorry I bothered you."

"You didn't." Damon said turning to look at me. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Well I took a shower right when I got home…"

"Aw sorry I missed that." He said with a smirk. "I will be sure to be here for the next one."

I smiled and looked down at my lap. "I called Bonnie and warned her to be careful, and then I pretty much hung around; tried to watch some T.V. but nothing was on."

"Hmmm." Was all he said. He stood up and took off his leather jacket and threw it over the chair next to him. "Is there a reason you don't wear your necklace anymore?"

"I do. But I have been in the house all day alone….and….I don't need it around you…I trust you."

Damon seemed almost shocked to hear that I trusted him. I am sure he hasn't heard those words to often in his life but after what has happened the past few days and how he has been protecting me…how can I not put my full trust in him.

"You know…" He said sitting back down on the couch, closer to me then before. "Stefan originally gave that to you to protect you from me, I am not sure he would like to hear that you trust me enough not to wear it now."

"Well, either way it is a fact."

"So what did you want to do tonight?"

"Well I thought I could come with you…You know while you go after the vampire."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I said. I turned myself and put my leg on the couch to face Damon.

"Elena." He said looking into my eyes. "It is too dangerous."

"But I am bored here Damon." I said letting myself fall back onto the couch.

Damon moved so he was right above me and said "That is why I am here darling."

I sat up a little so my face was just inches from his. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Damon quickly grabbed me and sat back leaning against the arm of the couch with me between his legs. I layed back so my head was just under his chin.

"I want to know you Elena."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy chapter 9!!

**Chapter 9**

"What do you want to know?" I asked moving around a little making myself comfortable.

"Hmmmm." He said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Really? You want to know my favorite color?" I asked laughing.

"Am I only allowed a certain number of questions?"

"No."

"OK then. Yes, I would like to know your favorite color."

"OK fine. Purple. What about you?"

"Red."

I lifted my head straight up and looked back at him. "Figures." He smirked back at me.

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Roses." I said immediately. Yours?"

"Same. I actually like Black Magic Roses. Some people say they symbolize death or hatred or even farewell. But others say that because a black rose is virtually impossible to procure, it means pure love."

I loved listening to him speak. His voice was so smooth and clear, I could listen him speak for hours about anything.

"I like that….that it means pure love." I said playing with my fingers. "Which category do you fall into?"

"I believe it means pure love."

"Awww I knew you had a sweet side." I said lifting my hand up and slapping his cheek very lightly.

He grabbed my hand gently and rubbed his bite mark with his thumb. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. He put my arm down on his leg still holding it with his hand and periodically rubbing it.

For a minute it felt wrong. I had a boyfriend. But where was he? I was in danger and he did not come back home to protect me. I slouched down more on the couch so my head was lying on Damon's chest.

We went back and forth for a while asking general questions about favorite movies, actors, and other nonsense. It was fun getting to know him like that. Half the things he was asking I was sure Stefan didn't even know about me. And I definitely couldn't tell anyone what Stefan's favorite food was when he was human or his favorite comedian. I got to know Damon on an entirely new level and it was amazing.

"So, can I ask you a serious question?"

"All my questions were serious."

"Damon."

"Elena, you can ask me anything you want."

"When Stefan comes back….is this going to change?"

"Is what going to change?"

"Us…our..." I paused because I didn't know what to call it. "Our friendship." That didn't sound right at all, this felt more than just some friendship.

Damon was quiet for a few minutes. Probably thinking about how it would be different when Stefan comes back. "Do you want it to?"

I turned around so I was on my knees facing him. "No."

"I don't either. Although you are always welcome in my bed…" He said with a smirk. "I don't think Stefan will like that particular part of our friendship much."

"Too bad." I said looking into his eyes. He looked shocked I usually didn't respond to those types of comments from him. I would normally just smile or look at him and say his name. "Speaking of…" I said. "Am I staying at your place tonight?"

"Of course." He said lifting one eyebrow.

"Can I ask you one more serious question?"

"Shoot."

"How are you doing with the whole Katherine thing?"

"Fine." He answered all too quickly.

"So you are still planning on leaving…to find her?"

"Yes."

I turned away from him and stared into space for a minute. I felt my eyes watering and was using everything in me to hold back these tears. I couldn't cry in front of him, how would I explain that?

"Elena?"

"I am going to go grab my stuff for tonight." I said getting up off the couch. "I will be back in a minute."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my green tote bad and threw in some black terry cloth shorts, a purple tank top, some clean underwear and some jeans for tomorrow. I threw the tote bag on the bed and went into the bathroom. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room Damon was on my bed.

"Is everything OK Elena?"

"Everything is fine." I said probably not as convincing as I could. "Are you ready to leave?"

I grabbed my tote bag and threw my cell phone inside. I walked down the stairs not looking if Damon was behind me and grabbed my keys.

"I'll drive." Damon said grabbing my keys out of my hand.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Damon opened the front door and I followed close behind him to the car. He unlocked the passenger door and let me in then locked it again before shutting it and walking around to the driver's side door.

The car ride was silent. I just sat looking out my window thinking about how stupid I felt. Here I was the past few days feeling guilty for spending time with Damon and I find out he is still in love with Katherine, I mean of course he is. He has been in love with her over 100 years, did I really think I could have changed it in a few days. And then I felt guilt all over again because a small part of me wanted him to see me as more than his brother's girlfriend, or this person he is protecting, or a friend. I don't know when we arrived but I must have been in another world because Damon startled me when he said "Elena. We are here."

We both got out of the car and without saying anything I walked up the stairs to Damon's room.

"I have to change." I said as I slid my sneakers off.

Damon, with his quick vampire speed went over to sit on the bed leaning against the headboard.

"Please, go ahead." He said smirking.

"Damon." I said looking at him and tilting my head to the side.

"Fine fine fine." He said getting up off the bed. "I will be right outside the door." He said assuring me he wouldn't go far…just in case.

I quickly took my jeans off and slid on my shorts. I took off my shirt and bra and threw on my tank top.

"OK I am done." I called to Damon through the door.

I folded up my clothes that I had just taken off and put them inside my tote bag. I place my tote bag on one of the chairs and walked over to the bed.

"Are you tired?" Damon asked.

"Not really." I said climbing into the bed under the blankets.

Damon got into the bed and faced me. "Elena, what is wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine." I said closing my eyes. About 10 minutes later I opened my eyes and saw Damon still staring at me."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are beautiful." He paused and my eyes dropped to look down. He lifted his hand up to rub the side of my cheek. "And because there is something bothering you and I want to know what it is."

I lifted my eyes up so I could look at him directly in his eyes. My eyes were starting to water and I couldn't hold back the small tear that escaped. Damon whipped it away with his thumb.

"Elena, please tell me, I am going crazy not knowing."

"I don't want you to leave." I said in a small voice.

"Leave?" He thought about it for a minute. "You mean to go after Katherine? Is this about your dream because she is not going to…"

"This isn't about my stupid dream." I said letting a few more tears escape.

"Then what?"

I paused for a long time thinking about what to do. "Because…because I will miss you."

Damon bit his lip and started looking up and all around the room. He didn't say anything. Finally he looked back into my eyes and leaned his forehead up against min. "If you really don't want me to leave I will stay." He said. He gave me a small kiss on the tip of my nose and tried to move away but I stopped him and kissed him slowly on the lips. The kiss only lasted seconds but it was incredible. We had such a connection; we connected on a level that Stefan and I could never dream of connection on. I pulled away first. "I really want you to stay." I said as I layed back down.

"Elena, what was…"

"I don't know Damon. It was something I have wanted to do though. I don't think I want to talk about it."

"Well are you going to want to do it again?" He said looking at me with a smirk.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled. I of course wanted to do it again right then; I wanted to do even more then what we just did. Damon cupped my head in his hand and pulled me closer he kissed me gently on the corner of my mouth than gently put m head back on the pillow.

"You just let me know." He whispered in my ear.

**OK PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Also I wanted to ask for some help…I am making a playlist on my IPod called Delena {songs that remind me of Damon/Elena} and I like to listen to it while I write…especially if I am having a little writers block. I have about 10 songs so far that remind me of Damon and Elena so if you don't mind with your review if you could give me some suggestions that would be so helpful! Thanks!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And don't worry no guilt chapters!! Lol Enjoy chapter 10!!!**

**Chapter 10**

I began to slowly wake up, I opened my eyes and Damon was laying on his side staring at me.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said as he cupped my face with his hand.

"Good morning." I said smiling. "I will be right back." I said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Damon said right behind me.

I grabbed my toothbrush out of my tote bag and held it up to him. He followed me down the hall to the bathroom and waited outside the door while I brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as I walked out of the bathroom. "I can make you some breakfast again."

"No I am not hungry right now." I answered as I followed him back to the bedroom.

"So, I was hoping you would stay home from school again today."

"Why "I asked as I got back into the bed under the blankets.

"Well if you go to school I am going to feel the need to be close by. If you are safely at home I can cover some more ground."

"Well my aunt is away for a few days a so it shouldn't be a big deal to miss again."

"OK. Good." He turned in the bed to face me. "So do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Um not really."

I couldn't take it anymore Damon was just laying there looking incredibly sexy and he was staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes like he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I never felt this heat with Stefan, sure it was romantic but with Damon it was just so much passion and heat. I used to laugh when people would say there was no heat in a relationship but now I understood, once you had something this powerful it would be impossible to go back to something without it.

I moved myself closer to Damon and leaned in to give him what I meant to be a quick kiss on the lips. But he of course had other plans. When I tried to pull away he moved with me so our lips would not separate. He put his hand behind my head so he could deepen the kiss. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I immediately separated my lips to allow him in. He backed away slightly but his face was still very close to mine.

"So when should I go home?" I asked him smiling.

"In a little while." Damon paused and looked away from me for the first time since I woke up.

"What is it?" I asked starting to get nervous. "Is it the vampire?" I asked sitting up.

"It's Stefan."

"Stefan? Like as in…he is here?!"

"Yup." He said getting out of bed. "I'll go great him…you…may want to change." he said walking out the door.

I jumped out of bed and took my shorts off put on a pair of panties and the jeans I had in my tote. I put on my bra under my tank top and threw on my shoes. I took a deep breath and walked out of his room and down the stairs. As I was coming down the stairs I could hear Damon tell Stefan that He had came to my house a few hours ago and brought me back here so he could rest for a little while. I knew he made sure I was within hearing distance so I could know the story.

"Hi Stefan." I said walking into the living room.

Stefan immediately turned and came up to me. "Hi!" He said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled out of the hug I looked behind Stefan and Damon was gone.

"Where did Damon go?"

"Oh." Stefan said looking behind him. "I don't know…probably up to his room."

"So how was your….your trip?"

"Well, first I was just trying to help Anna with the different paper work Pearl would need. Then Anna had asked if I could stay and help her get Pearl adjusted to the time….sorry I didn't really call but…"

"No, it is fine. I understand."

"I know I probably should have come back when I heard about that vampire but I figured you would be safe with Damon. And he reassured me he would take care of you."

"He did." I said fighting back my smile.

"I can go with you to school if you want."

"I am not going to school today." I said sounding very distracted. "I am tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. " Which was a total lie; I had the best night's sleep last night.

"OK. Well I will come with you back to your place then I'll come back here and see what I can do to help Damon."

As much as I didn't want Stefan to come with me, I wasn't stupid, there was a vampire out there that had some obsession with me and probably wanted to kill me so I wasn't about to go alone. "OK." I said walking to the front door.

The whole way home I was trying to think of what to say. I knew I had to tell Stefan. After all that happened I couldn't deny my feelings for Damon anymore, and I didn't want to be Katherine. I had to find away to be straight about it and not lead him on….at least not for long. I needed some time to figure out what I would even say to him. We arrived at my house. We got out of the car and Stefan stood in front of my car until I was safely in my house.

I ran upstairs and opened my phone to a blank text message and began typing. _'where did you disappear to??' _I selected Damon's name and hit send. After an hour my phone finally buzzed with a message. _'just thought I'd give you some alone time with your boyfriend." _It made me mad to read that, did he really think after all that has happened the past few days I would just forget about it the minute I saw Stefan. I hit reply and began to type back. _'come over please'_

A few minutes there was a slight knock at my window so I ran over and opened it.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hello."

"Why did it take you an hour to respond to me?" I asked walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Elena, what do you want? I do have a vampire to kill."

"Damon." I said looking down at my lap.

"Look Elena, Stefan is home." He paused as he knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin with one of his fingers. "I don't want to repeat history."

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Damon, I love you."

Damon let go of my chin and stood up. "Elena, I don't want this." He said as he turned around to look out my window. "I don't want to share another women with my brother."

I was confused at first until I realized I never told him that I didn't want both of them, I just wanted him.

"Damon, I don't want Stefan." I said getting up from the bed and walking up behind him. I grabbed his arm and pulled on it so he knew I wanted him to turn around. "I want the person that wanted to 'know me', I want the person that cooked me breakfast, I want the person who said they would stay if I wanted them to, I want the person who was running around for nearly 24 hours straight trying to protect me, I want you…only you."

**OK I know I am evil for leaving it there lol but the next chapter will be up soon I promise!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so happy you guys liked the last chapter! FYI I will be posting my Delena playlist sometime next week in my profile. Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

Damon stood there looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I looked back at him not taking my eyes off him.

"Damon." I said reminding him that I was in the need of some kind of reply.

He brought his hand up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He lowered his head and touched his lips to mine briefly. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered. "I love you, Elena."

He brought his lips back to mine for a more intense kiss. I started walking backwards towards my bed and he followed. When the back of my legs hit my bed I slowly sat down so I wouldn't break our kiss. I layed back and Damon followed our lips never parting. Damon moved from my lips to my neck, he gently brushed my hair out of the way and kissed where he had bitten me. I was amazed how gentle he was with me, it calmed me when he touched me, like nothing could harm me; and technically nothing could because I knew he would protect me with his life.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"You know you are making it impossible for me to leave." He said as he lifted his head to look at me.

"Well, maybe that was my intention." I lifted my head and met his lips with mine.

"Elena I really have to go." He said still attached to my lips.

"Fine." I said sitting myself up.

Damon got up and started to walk over to my widow.

"You know." I said standing up. "You look extremely sexy in your leather jacket." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went back to sit on my bed. "Be careful and come by later tonight."

Damon winked at me and then was gone. Now I was left alone to think of when and what I was going to tell Stefan. All I knew was it had to be soon because I didn't want to hurt him even more then I was going to and also if I waited I knew it would hurt Damon, even though he would never admit it.

* * *

For diner I made spaghetti and meatballs. After I ate I wrapped up the leftovers for Jeremy. I went into the living room layed down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. I flipped through the channels and started watching a movie on lifetime. After about a half hour I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up several hours later. I grabbed my cell to check the time, 1:54 AM, and to check for missed calls/messages. But nothing. I shut off the T.V. and grabbed my cell phone then headed up stairs to my room. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a clean tank top. It was late but I decided to take a hot bath to help me relax, I was still a little nervous about talking to Stefan. I turned on the hot water and let the tub fill up. I added some bubble bath and got myself undressed. The hot water felt amazing against my skin. I layed my head back and just relaxed. My phone started ringing so I stood up and dried my hands and grabbed it off the counter. I looked at the screen and smiled as soon as I saw the name.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful. Did I wake you?"

I just loved the sound of his voice. "No. I wasn't sleeping. How is everything going?"

"Everything is fine now. I killed the vampire."

"Your OK right?"

"Yes." He said half laughing. "I am fine."

"And Stefan?"

"Little brother is just fine too. He is home getting some rest. I was calling to see if it was too late for me to stop by."

"No it's not too late, get over here." I demanded. "I am in the bath right now but I will be done in a minute."

"So, you're naked." He said, and by his tone I knew he was smirking.

"Yes I am. I just have to take a shower to wash all the bubbles off me and then I am done."

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I just laughed in response. "Well don't rush, I will be waiting in your room when you're done."

"Or…."

"Or…what?" He asked seeming curious.

"Well, the bathroom door is unlocked."

"Why Elena, that sounds like an invitation."

"Maybe it is." I hung up the phone and slid it to the other side of the bathroom so it wouldn't get wet. I unplugged the drain of the bathtub and stood up to turn on the shower. I heard the door close and a few seconds later the shower curtain opened and Damon stepped into the shower. I was facing the water so I didn't see him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and whispered in my ear.

"Hello."

"Hi." I said moving my head to the side and looking up at him.

He lowered his head and kissed my neck twice. He turned me around and gently rubbed the bubbles off my arms and legs and then my stomach. He looked into my eyes and I looked at him back biting my lip. I stepped closer to him and reached my hand up to his face and pulled him to my lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and of course he didn't hesitate to let me in. After a couple minutes I broke the kiss and grabbed my shower gel and my luffa, I squirted some get onto the luffa and started rubbing it on Damon's amazing chest. I moved to his arms and then went down his legs. I twirled my finger in a circle singling him to turn around so I could do his back. Once he was covered in suds I hung the luffa on the hook.

"OK. Rinse." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes and smiling.

He stepped around me and rinsed himself off. It was possibly the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"I think it is your turn now." He said grabbing the luffa and filling it with the shower gel. He began at my neck and worked his way down to my chest and stomach. He gently grabbed my right wrist with his other hand and covered that arm with the suds. He picked up my left and placed a kiss on his bite mark and continued washing me. He moved on to my legs then I turned and he did my back. I stepped around him and rinsed myself off.

"The water is starting to get a little cold."

"Do you want to get out?" He asked.

"Yes…and no." I said smiling.

He looked into my eyes and gave me a smirk before he reached over and shut the water off. He jumped out of the shower and grabbed two towels from the closet. He put one on the edge of the sink and walked back over to the shower with the other. He held out his hand and he helped me out of the shower.

"Such a gentleman." I said smiling. He just smirked back and began to dry me off.

He handed me the towel and picked up the other one. "Go to your room, I am right behind you."

"I need my clothes." I said pointing to the top of the toilet.

"No you don't."

"Damon, I think we should really wait to…you know…until I talk to Stefan."

He stepped towards me and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "I couldn't agree more darling. But you will not be needing your clothes. I plan on giving you a back rub."

I wrapped the towel around me and headed towards my room. I turned to sit on my bed and Damon was already there right behind me. All he had on was his boxer-briefs. I must have been staring because he smirked at me.

"OK, lay down on your stomach."

I layed down and Damon straddled me on his knees. He began massaging my shoulders and upper back.

"Let me know if it's too much presser."

"Mmmmmmm." Was all I could say. His hands felt incredible on my body. It made me think If he could make me feel this good giving me a massage, or even taking my blood what would sex be like with him. I let out a small giggle and bit my lip.

"What?" He asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Nothing."

He kept rubbing me for about an hour. He slowly moved off me and layed on the other side of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"Mmmmmm Damon." I said turning my head to face him. "That was absolutely…..AMAZING!"

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You know when you say my name like that it sounds absolutely sexy."

I got out of bed, walked over to the dresser and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. I threw it on and jumped back into bed. Damon was staring off into space and it started to scare me. I hadn't seen him that…out of it since the night I went over to make sure he was OK after finding out about Katherine.

"Damon?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "About me…"

"Damon, really? Are you seriously asking me this? I swung my leg to the other side of him so I was straddling him and looking him directly into those amazing eyes. "I love you…plain and simple." I paused for a few seconds. "What about you are you sure…I know Katherine…"

He cut me off. "Elena you mean more to me than Katherine ever did. Please don't ever think that I have even an ounce of feeling left for her." He placed his hand on the side of my face. "And by the way I love you too."

"I am going to talk to Stefan first thing in the morning."

"OK. I will go with you."

"Actually I think that might make it worse. I'm pretty sure I should do this on my own." I said looking down. "But thank you." I leaned in and gave him a long deep kiss. "Are you staying the rest of the night?"

"If you would like me to."

"Of course." I said climbing off of him and laying down. I layed my head on his chest and swung my leg in between his and my arm over his stomach.

"Good night angel." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Good night."

**OK PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL BE ENDING THE STORY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL HAVE IT UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so glad that you all enjoyed my story! I had a blast writing it! **

** DAMON-AND-ELENA – You mentioned that you would like to see a sequel. I like that idea and actually already have a direction that I would take the sequel in… **

**A/N – Please read a story summary at the end of this chapter for a sequel to this story and let me know what you think!!! ENJOY CHAPTER #12—The Final Chapter**

**Chapter 12**

I began to open my eyes slowly and noticed Damon stating at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said smiling at me.

"Good morning."

I started to play with Damon's fingers with my own.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmmm. How about you?"

"I slept extremely well, thank you." He said before he kissed the top of my head.

"Huh, I should get up….get ready so I can go and talk to Stefan."

"I am going to make you breakfast first."

I sat up and smiled at him. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"No. Not until after…"

"Right."

"You get dressed, I will go start breakfast."

I got up and walked over to my dresser and Damon put on his pants and shirt and walked downstairs. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a green top. I got dressed and noticed Damon's jacket draped over the chair in the corner. I grabbed it and put it on before heading down to the kitchen.

"Smells great." I said walking into the kitchen.

"I see you stole my jacket."

"I look cute in it."

"Never said you didn't, I actually like it….you wearing my jacket." He said slightly looking up from cooking and raising one eyebrow.

"Good, because I like It too." Damon poured me some orange juice and set it down in front of me. "So what is for breakfast?"

"Well, you guys didn't have much so I am just making eggs and bacon."

"Sounds delicious."

Damon brought me my plate and sat down beside me. I finished eating qickly.

"Wow, delicious again Damon. Thank you!"

"Anytime sweatheart."

"Well I am going to head over and talk o Stefan."

"OK. Can you give me a ride? He asked smirking.

I laughed and said "Yea, come on lets go."

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said walking up he porch steps.

"It will be fine." Damon promised. "He is in his room." He said as we walked through the door.

I walked up the stairs and turned towards Stefan's room. I knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey Stefan."

"Elena, hi. I was going to call you later, you didn't go to school again today?"

"Stefan I need to talk to you."

"Yea, so do I, Damon took care of the vampire last night."

"I know, he told me. Look Stefan I really need to speak with you can we sit?"

We both went to sit at the small table near his window.

"What is wrong Elena?

'"Stefan this is beyond hard for me so I need you to promise to let me get it all out before you say anything." Stefan nodded and I continued. "Stefan I can't see you anymore." His face fell and I could no longer look him directly in his eyes. "I am in love with Damon.

"Your what?"

"I love him Stefan. I can't explain it or tell you why but I do and I can't just deny those feelings."

"Elena, he is a monster!"

"He is not a monster!" I yelled standing up. "He protected me when you couldn't be bothered to come home, he made me feel safe when there was some crazy vampire after me, I love him and I want to be with him….that is final.

"Elena he is dangerous."

"He would never hurt me Stefan. You will not talk me out of this, I am sorry, I have made my decision."

Stefan said nothing. After a few minutes he walked out of his room.

"Stefan where are you going?" I asked following him.

"Go home Elena." He yelled back at me as he made his way to Damon's room.

"Stefan!"

Stefan flung open Damon's door and walked over to him. Damon was sitting in a chair looking out the window, no doubt listening to our entire discussion. Stefan threw Damon out of the chair and then walked to the other side of the room where he was and punched him a few times in the face. Stefan stormed out of the room and a few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut.

I ran over to Damon and knelt to the ground. "Are you OK?" I asked bringing my hand to his face and running my fingers through his hair.

"Yea, I am OK." He said getting up slowly. He pulled me in for a hug. "I would like to take you out tonight."

"What? Like a date?"

"Yes."

"OK. What time should I be ready?"

"Six o'clock."

"OK I will be ready." I leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. "I will see you later."

I walked down the stairs and out to my car and drove home.

* * *

It was 5:45. Damon would be over in fifteen minutes to pick me up. I was just about ready I just had to put my makeup on. After I was done I went downstairs to wait. I was a little nervous, I wasn't sure why. I heard a knock at the door so I got up from the couch.

"Who is it?" I asked remembering what Damon had said to me about people out there that were dangerous who didn't need to be invited inside.

"It is your handsome date." He replied. I opened the door and smiled as soon as I saw those beautiful blue eyes staring at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup all set." I said walking out the door and closing it. "So where are we going?"

"It is a surprise." He said opening the passenger door for me.

We drove for a while. I wasn't even sure where we were anymore. Damon pulled the car into a small clearing surrounded by trees. He turned off the car and got out. He was at my door opening it for me before I knew it.

"What is this place?"

"Elena, do you not get what a surprise is?"

I laughed and said "Sorry."

We walked for a little while until we came to a large blanket and a basket. Damon sat down and reached up for my hand.

"Join me?"

I took his hand and sat down next to him. When I sat down he handed me a bouquet of a dozen of black magic roses tied with a purple ribbon.

"Oh my god, Damon. They are beautiful, thank you. How in the world did you find twelve black roses?"

"I have my ways." He said lifting one eyebrow. "Are you hungry? There is some sandwiches and chicken salad." He said pointing over to the basket.

"Damon this is perfect." I said looking into his eyes. I leaned in and grabbed his lips with mine.

Damon brought his hand to my cheek and slowly layed back bringing me back with him. Damon broke the kiss after a few minutes still cupping my head with his hand.

"Why don't you have something to eat." He said as he slowly sat us up.

"OK. Yea, I am actually starving." He handed me a sandwich and a small bowl with some chicken salad.

"What do you want to drink? There is water and soda."

"I will have a water."

He handed me the bottle and layed on his side to watch me eat. I finished my sandwich and ate about three quarters of the chicken salad.

"Mmmm. That was great. Thank you." I layed down on my back and looked up at the star filled sky. "You know…this is very romantic." I said turning my head towards him.

"Shhhh, you will ruin my reputation." He said as he leaned in close to my face.

He leaned closer to grab my lips with his. He moved on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"Damon?"

"Mmmhmmm." He said between kisses.

"Can you….?" I said moving my head so my neck was more exposed.

"You want…me…to bite… you?" he said again in between kissing my neck.

"Mmmhmmm." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He didn't argue this time or try to talk me out of it. He knew that I enjoyed it as much as he did, although I was sure he would always wait for me to ask; he would probably never ask me if he could bite me. He moved off me slightly so I could sit up and take my shirt off so I wouldn't get blood on it. We both layed back down and he gently brushed my hair out of the way. He kissed my neck like he always does before he bites and sunk his teeth in. He didn't take much blood this time, probably since the past few days he has taken a lot. It felt amazing though. I loved how connected I felt to him every time he did it. I felt him lick the excess blood from my neck and then leaned up to my ear and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. He moved his head so it was right in front of me and looked me in the eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes and let a little moan escape my mouth "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I have an odd request." I said biting my lip.

"Anything."

"Can I have…a taste?"

"A taste? Wait you want to…"

I nodded my head yes and rubbed his arms with my hands. He rolled off of me and sat up. He took off his leather jacket so all he had on was his white cotton t-shirt.

"Come here." He said.

I got up and leaned my back against him; I rested my head on his chest. He bit into his wrist and then put it in front of my mouth. I put my lips to his wrist and drank in a small amount of his blood. He rubbed my bare stomach with his other hand and a few seconds later he moved his wrist from my mouth. I had drank a small amount of his blood before when he found out I betrayed him and went after the book with Stefan without him. But it was different this time, it was more sensual. He got up and gently placed my head back onto the blanket. As soon as my head was on the blanket he was back over me looking deep into my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me and I moved my hands under his shirt and rubbed his chest and stomach.

After a few seconds I lifted his shirt up and we broke the kiss for a half second so I could lift it over his head. I moved down to his pants; I unbuttoned them and then pulled the zipper down. He smiled into the kiss and quickly got up and took his pants off so he was left in only his boxer briefs. He came back to laying down beside me and started rubbing my stomach with his fingertips again. He kissed my bellybutton and then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He gently wiggled my pants off my hips and slid them easily down my legs. He kissed me all the way up my legs, kissed the inside of my thigh. I moaned a little and he smirked and continued kissing up my body not missing an inch. He reached behind me and un clasped my bra and tossed it to the other side of the blanket with the rest of our clothes. He worked his way back down my body and pulled off my panties. He quickly removed his boxer briefs and came back on top of me. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, he lined himself up and very slowly entered me.

I immediately felt our connection grow. I didn't think it would be possible to feel more connected to this man but I was wrong. Our bodies just molded together as he continued to move inside of me. We both reached our climax at the same time and he lowered his head down to my ear and whispered. "Wow." I giggled and echoed his words. He slowly rolled off of me and grabbed an extra blanket that was under the basket and covered us with it. I cuddled next to Damon and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer. We both stared at the star filled sky above. It was the perfect night.

**Thanks for reading my story!! Please review the last chapter and let me know how you liked the story overall. Also I am going to type a quick summary of a possible sequel so give me your thoughts on that also!! Thanks again!!**

**Untitled For Now**

**Takes place one month after 'Thank You Sweatheart'. Stefan still hasn't returned and hasn't contacted Damon or Elena. Katherine finally decides to come back to Fell's Church and visit the Salvatore brothers.**

****I already have a chapter written for another Delena story that will be published this weekend so it might be a couple weeks before I get a chance to start this one.**


End file.
